Lost in the woods
by YourMomRocks
Summary: This is a story about a girl who gets lost in the woods and meets an enslaved girl named Alyssa, while she also becames a slave herself. Will she make it out alive?


It's dark. It's been raining. As I walk through the forest, I hear eerie noises. No birds are chirping, however a soft wail rings in my ear. A soft howl is audible. "Great," I think. "I'm lost in the woods with all kinds of creatures. Maybe it's a wolf, or a bear." I hear a roar.

I approach a house, I see red stains covering the oustide walls. Blood. I sense danger. There is a foul smell hanging in the air which I walk through. I feel a cold chill rising up my spine as a horrible, ugly creature comes near me. I see a face staring at me behind the window of the house. My mouth is dry. The door creaks open, revealing a man with a scarred face. "I hate nature," I think as he comes to me. The horrid smell grows stronger. The creature looms at me, the man smiles a horrible smile that shows an evil person inside of him. My heart pounded so loud I could hear in it my head. Something unpleasant is about to happen to me.  
Maybe I should go back to explain what happened and why I'm in the woods to begin with. My name is Natalie, Natalie Emerson. My best friend, Olivia Hanes, and I were walking in the forest with our two "special friends" Bryan Hopkins and Alex Mayfield, when they dared me to do a few gymnastic tricks. I didn't really like the idea of tumbling in a forest where there are sticks laying everywhere that you could fall on and trees you can run into, but I never back down from something. As I was finishing a round-off back handspring, followed by a full, as well as a back layout, I slipped on a stick (yes, slipped on a stick) and fell down a large hill. I tried to go back up the hill, but it was too slick from the rain. "Stupid me," I thought. "I should've told them it was too slick and I would do it another time." My friends were calling to me, trying to help me, but it was useless. Unexpectedly, I turned and tripped over a large branch that had fallen and got caught in some bushes. Wow, I was having a fantastic day. I started to walk some more which brings me back to the beginning. As the man and creature can toward me, I noted the man had something in his hand. He hid this object in the bushes and pulled it out at the last moment. The creature was on top of me, scratching me and pulling at my hair. Then, there was a very odd taste in my mouth, my own blood. "I'm going to die here all alone with some creepy guy watching me, lovely." That was all I could think. Then I started to think of my family. My younger sister Nicole, who looks up to me and I can talk to about anything was present first. Next came my older brother Nick, who is very overprotective and I wished was with me now. My little brother Nate came after him. Nate, so young and naive at the age of 8 years old. My parents were last, and the hardest to think of. My mother, who loves me so much and would do anything for me, and my father who tried to help and support us all, stayed in my mind.

BANG! My ears hurt suddenly. The creature stopped and fell over dead, for he had been shot. "You saved my life," I told the man. "If you want to keep that life I saved, I suggest you get yourself up and come in this house," he replied. He grabbed my arm and yanked me inside the house. When we were inside, he threw me down. I wimpered. "Keep your mouth shut, sit down, and don't move. I'll be back. Get in that corner."  
I did as he said, and I found a young lady looking very frightening. She had light blue eyes and dark, long hair covering her face. She was very pretty. "Hello," I whispered. "My name is Natalie."  
"My name is Alyssa. I have been here for almost 2 months. I think he's going to kill me, maybe he will kill both of us. The best thing to do is what he says," She answered very softly. He appeared a moment later with ropes, identical to the ones on Alyssa'a wrist and ankles. My blonde hair had red hints in it due to the attack. I had open wounds, and I was still bleeding. "Alyssa, after I tie her up, take her to get cleaned up. Make sure she gets bathed," He said, tying me up. The wooden walls of the house were closing in on me. This log cabin seemed smaller. I became very lightheaded. Then, I passed out. About 5 minutes later, I awoke to a warmth on my face. "Hey, you're coming around. Are you okay," Alyssa asked me.  
"I'm okay! I'm alive! Wait, where am I?" I was puzzled.  
"We're in the bathroom. You lost a bit too much blood in your head, but you're okay now. I've cleaned you up, now you need a shower." I obeyed. When I got out, there were clothes waiting for me. "He insists that you put these on." She looked like a police officer telling a woman her husband or son has died. "Why are you here? How did you get here? How old are you?" So many questions filled my mind, but she answered them all.  
"Well, I'm 19 years old. I was running away from a man stalking me when I stumbled across this man, who helped me escape and took me as a slave. I can not leave, I promised him I would repay him for helping me escape." I couldn't believe it. Another question popped into my head.  
"Who is he?"  
"His name is Louis. Louis Gray. He's an evil monster. He abuses me, as well as other things I shall not speak of because I feel aren't right for this moment, if you know what I mean. How did you get here?"  
"I was walking with my best friend and our guy 'friends' when they dared me to do gymnastics. Well, I never back down so I did, but I fell down a hill then I fell in some bushes, next thing I know, I'm being attacked by some monster and this man saves my life. Oh, and of course forces me to stay in here."  
"How old are you, Natalie?"  
"I'm 15." We talked some more about our families and friends, until Louis came in and started to yell.  
"What's taking so long? It's time to eat," he explaimed rudely. He smacked Alyssa in face and I stood up and yelled,  
"Don't hit her!" He wacked me roughly and I fell with force. More bruises, lovely.

Me and Alyssa were there another week, when the police came by the cabin. "In the basement, now. They can't find you. You both owe me. I saved your lives, now I own them." He was very bossy. We did as he said and we talked quietly. Then horror struck. We screamed for help. I've never yelled so loud in my life. Footsteps approached, getting louder. My heart raced. The door swung open, and there stood Louis. He beat us, bad. We had black eyes, busted lips, and I'm pretty sure I have a concussion, along with Alyssa's broke nose. "We must escape," I told Alyssa 2 weeks after the police episode.  
"And if he finds us...?"  
"We can try. If we don't escape now, we might die. If we can't escape sucessfully, it'll just be a quicker death. We're malnurished, we're hungry. What else can we do? We're gonna starve to death."  
"I'm too scared. I've been here for nearly 2 months."  
"I know the way back. I've thought about it really hard and I think I can get us out. I know where my cell phone is. I had it turned off when I got lost and dropped it in front of the bushes. Louis will be leaving any minute to go shopping. We can run 5 minutes after he leaves, take the right path, go left, pick my phone up, call for help, go up the big hill, and go about 1/4 of a mile East and we'll be in town."  
"But..."  
"I never back down." Seven minutes passed.  
"Let's go," she said.  
The plan worked, until we got to the bushes. Louis spotted us and took my phone. Alyssa and I were scared, but surprsingly, shy, timid Alyssa suddenly got a backbone. She trampled him bravely, but he fought back hard. He pulled a gun out of his pants, yes his pants, and shot Alyssa in the arm. Next, he pointed the gun at me. "Shoot me. Go ahead, do it. I dare you." He did nothing but stare. "Scared Louis?" He's angry now.  
He pulled the trigger and it caught my left leg. No one could predict what happened next. Alyssa, yes Alyssa, jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground. He fired more shots, but Alyssa grabbed the gun, and he shot himself thinking it was aimed at me. It was quiet, too quiet. Alyssa helped me up and we started hurrying away. Suddenly, he screamed and arose to attack us. He got Alyssa. My turn to be brave. I kicked his head, grabbed the gun, and shot him in his head. Then, I shot his heart just before he hit the ground. This time, he died. "Oh no," I heard Alyssa say. Then I saw it. A creature identicle to the one that attacked me before was in front of us. Its dark, black fur and its burning red eyes terrified me. Then, another shot fired. We turned to see an officer and other officers coming from behind him. We were safe.

I learned the officer's name was officer John Linnen. We were taken to the hospital and recieved treatment's for our wounds. I needed 16 stitches in my leg and Alyssa needed 11 in her arm. Other than that and my concussion, we were fine. When I returned home, everyone was overjoied to see me. My parents threw a party that all my friends attended. It was great, until I saw him that night. He was outside my house. At first I had no idea he was there, I was just taking out the garbage as usual. Then, I saw him, I saw his evil smile. He walked towards me. I gasped as he said "Hello Natalie..."  
THE END


End file.
